tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Franklin Adams
Franklin Adams (born 1962), usually called Frank, is a minor character in The IT Files series. Frank is part of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as a member of the security department at ITEA HQ. Biography Franklin was born in Winnetka, Illinois in the United States. An army brat, Frank lived in several cities before settling in Fort Bragg, North Carolina. An admirer of enlisted men and himself feeling he had few skills Franklin always planned to join the military himself. After graduating from high school Franklin married his high school sweetheart Nolene Jarrett and joined up, ending up stationed overseas as a member of the US Army Rangers. Frank fathered three daughters, Cayley North, Casey Adams, and Libbie Jarrett, but he had little chance to see them. When Casey was seven and Libbie was still on the way Frank ended up divorced from his wife, who gained custody and became a flight attendant. With nothing left for his home life Frank continued to be stationed abroad, including a long posting in Germany prior to the end of the Cold War. After the Gulf War Frank started to become tired of military life and took an honorable discharge in 1996, having made it to the rank of Sergeant Major but never become an officer. When attempts to reconnect with his family failed Frank headed back to Germany, using the knowledge he'd picked up during his time during the Cold War. Frank ended up an employee to several private security companies, for a time even growing a beard as he didn't have facial hair restrictions to worry about. After years with several smaller companies Frank decided to head to London and ended up working for the United States embassy as security. In 2008 a tempting offer from Rachel Clarke lured Frank away to the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, where he became a guard for the ground floor. While not taking any sort of command position within the security detail Frank became respected for his years of experience. When Sandy Vanholt froze time using the Stillsville Camera and the Durga Hourglass Franklin was trapped inside ITEA HQ. At first taking the situation in stride, Frank having endured far worse than being stuck inside a modern building, he slowly became troubled by events. During the reception for the wedding of Suzanna Ortiz-Volt and William Volt however Frank began to lament the fact that he'd become a stranger to his family, barely even aware of Cayley's marriage. Carmen Pared was looking for some sexual release, as was Franklin, so they decided to become temporary lovers, and after the event had passed they remained social. Personal Information * Current Age: 47 * Height: 6'4" * Weight: 214 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: Smokes Cigars Relationships Family * Nolene Jarrett, Ex-Wife * Cayley North, Daughter * Livia North, Daughter-in-Law * Casey Adams, Daughter * Libbie Jarrett, Daughter Romances * Carmen Pared, Co-Worker and Former Lover Security Co-Workers * Dieter Bran * Gaspar Guevara * Rhonda Evens * Coriander Blankfein * Nikita Jain * Leonard Sharp * Esther Torres * Yelena Nikitin * Neske Schermer * Zenon Sokalski * Jin Pierce * Ashe McArthur * Jayna Jacobs * Christina Merritt * Perry Pike Appearances * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Franklin is based on actor Adam Baldwin. Category: Characters Category:Minor Characters Category: The IT Files Category: ITEA